The Twelve Days of Christmas
by goldenspringtime
Summary: Stiles breaks up with his girlfriend 12 days before Christmas and she decides to have a little fun with her revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Stiles breaks up with his girlfriend 12 days before Christmas and she decides to have a little fun with her revenge.

A/N: Yeah it's started a little late and won't end right at Christmas but I like the idea. They'll all be pretty short though.

He woke up up and made dragged himself into the kitchen to make himself some breakfast before school. His Dad had left earlier that morning, at least that what his Dad had told him last night. He poured himself a nice bowl of cereal and started to eat it slowly. He was not looking forward to going to school today, not at all. Kiera was going to be pissed and glaring daggers at him all day. That was if she didn't do something worse.

Kiera was extremely possessive, which was one of the many reasons that Stiles had broke up with her yesterday. Another reason was her jealously, whenever he talked to any of his friends girl or guy she would explode. Then there was the fact that she always had to have her way. Honestly he just couldn't remember what he had saw in her in the first place that had made him want to date her. Wait that wasn't completely true, she was hot and he let her kiss her and when it was just the two of them she hadn't been a monster, but he had finally had enough.

He made his way up the stairs, got ready for school and made his way back down the stairs again. He grabbed his keys and making his way out the door only to freeze. There was a pear tree growing up out of his porch. Why in the world was there a pear tree growing out of his porch? That was when he quickly became aware of something else, there was a bird in the pear tree which flied right out of the pear tree right at him. It used it's beak to peak him harshly in the face a few time before Stiles was able to push it away and run back into the house. He felt his face and found it was bleeding on one side of his face and bruised on the other.

That was another about his ex-girlfriend she was a witch, literally.

Review please :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen wolf.

"What happened to your face?" Scott asked. Stiles's face had gotten the brunt of the attacks, it was bleeding and bruised pretty much all over. He couldn't outrun the bird and in the end had to hop his own fence and use his cellphone to call Scott.

"Kiera." he hissed angrily.

"Wow she's really angry isn't she?" Scott said shocked.

"She put a bird in a pear tree in my freaking porch and made it attack me every time I tired to leave through the front. I finally wised up and hopped my fence." Stiles spat.

"Sorry dude." Scott said sympathetically and Stiles just huffed angrily.

"Just get me to school, I just want to get this day over with as soon as possible." Stiles said then got on behind Scott and let him drive them to school. He had to suffer through every looking at him strangely all day. Some people asked him what happened and Stiles had to lie because who would believe that a bird had pecked him repeatedly in the face. By the time he made his way into the cafeteria at lunch time he was tired of everyone asking and that was when he saw her. Sitting by her friends Alicia, and Robin. He made his way angrily over to them. Alicia and Robin gave him sympathetic looks but didn't say anything. Kiera on the other hand pretended like she hadn't seen him at all. So he yelled.

"What the hell!" she looked at him innocently like she had no idea what had happened, she was pretty blond hair brown eyes, so pretty, but also apparently pure evil..

"Stiles what happened to your face?" she said with mock concern.

"You know what happened to my face you did it!" Stiles yelled angrily.

"Stiles I was nowhere near you ever since you broke up with me." she said with mock sincerity, even though everyone at the table knew that she was a witch and didn't need to be anywhere near him in order to hurt him. Stiles huffed angrily, but knew that he wasn't going to get anything more out of her so made his way over to sit by Scott.

"What she say?"

"She denied it of course." Stiles said stabbing a fry angrily into his ketchup. He put it in his mouth and grinded it viciously wishing it was Kiera.

"What are you going to do?" Scott asked.

"What can I do? I'm no witch, I just have to tolerate whatever she throws at me." he said miserably.

"You know I've been thinking, was the bird a partridge?"Stiles shook his head and threw his arms up.

"How am I supposed to know what a partridge looks like?" Scott shrugged.

"Well I was just thinking that if it was a partridge than a partridge in a pear tree is part of that song, the 12 days of Christmas." Stiles stared at him for a moment.

"So you think she's going to keep on using that song to get back at me." Stiles asked and Scott nodded. It wasn't one of his favorite Christmas songs so he wasn't really familiar with it.

"What's next?" he asked.

"Two turtledoves."

"That doesn't sound too bad." Stiles said slowly.

"Neither does a partridge in a pear tree." Stiles nodded Scott was right. "I guess I'll just have to wait and see what terrible thing she comes up with." Stiles said disdainfully.

The next morning Stiles opened the blinds before he stepped foot out of the house. There was no tree growing in the concrete of his porch anymore. That one had been difficult to explain to his Dad, he had managed to pass it off as a prank. He was pretty sure he's Dad didn't want to knew or else he wouldn't have bought it as a prank. His Dad knew about the supernatural but that didn't mean he was very into it most of time, unless he had to deal with a serious aspect of it, his Dad like to pretend that he didn't know it existed and Stiles wanted to help him.

"Two turtledoves" he said aloud what would she do with two turtledoves? He held his keys in his hand and quickly made his way outside, only to see exactly what she had done. They weren't normal turtledoves, he was had looked up pictures of them the night before. They were doves with turtle shells for bodies and the only way they could still fly was obviously because of magic. They immediately targeted him, dove towards him and hit his head making his curse as they pulled back up and they hit him and again and again until he made it into his jeep. Where they started hitting his windows. Stiles quickly threw his jeep into drive but not before one of the mutated turtledoves broke his driver's side window. He scowled, how he hated Kiera.

Review please :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

Stiles slammed his lunch tray on the cafeteria table loudly and sat down. He glared down at his meal, it was chicken nuggets, fake mash potatoes, and peas. Who even ate peas? Any time they had ever had peas he had never seen anyone actually eat it. He wished he could hold on to that pointless thought but soon the throbbing of his head made it's self known and he's previous thoughts were back in full force.

"What happened this time?" Scott asked knowingly.

"She broke my window and nearly my head." Stiles said angrily wondering how he was going to explain it to his Dad. Scott frowned.

"How?"

"Turtledoves with turtle shells." he said simmering with anger.

"Ouch." Scott said sympathetically and Stiles nodded in agreement.

"Is she trying to kill you or just make you suffer?" Scott asked worried. Stiles shrugged.

"I think just make me suffer but she might get too overzealous and actually kill me."

"Wonder what she's going to do with three french hens." Stiles said darkly. He had read up on the 12 days of Christmas and now had them all memorized. So he knew what to expect on which day, well except for the last three they were mixed up in all the different version he had found. Scott looked at him sympathetically.

"Maybe you should talk to Deaton he might have something better then just sit and wait for Kiera to stop torturing you." Stiles nodded that was probably a good idea. He ate one of his chicken nuggets and winced at the throbbing of his head. He had taken pain medication even though technically because he was at school he wasn't supposed to, something about drugs or something...whatever the point was they weren't working. He glared over at Kiera she was gossiping away with her friends like she wasn't pure evil.

Stiles had a hard time explaining to his father when he got home how in the world his drivers window had just broke. His father knew about the supernatural but this seemed more like teenage girlfriend problems, which was his issue not his Dad's. The last thing he wanted to do at the moment was pull his father further into the supernatural world then he was already in. If that meant that he had to pay for breaking something that he didn't break he would.

He hadn't had the chance to talk to Deaton because of the amount of things he had to do practice, homework and making his Dad a healthy meal so that he didn't ate what he wasn't supposed to. Not to mention lying to everyone, about both the wincing from the headaches and the scratches and bruises on his face. He wore a hoodie in the house so that his Dad wouldn't see and if his Dad wasn't already overworked he might have found that strange, but he was overworked and didn't seem to notice.

He stared at the ceiling in his room and wondered how long he was going to be able to keep this all from his dad? He should have known that the answer was not long.

The next morning he woke up bright and early at the very loud and very irritating sound of a rooster crowing and crowing and crowing. It wasn't just one rooster either, after a few minutes he was able to tell that there were three. Apparently either Kiera didn't know that roosters weren't hens or she didn't care, either way the roosters were cutting into his sleep and had the same effect that all her others 'gifts' had, making his blood boil.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm sorry that it took several days to update, the Christmas season has been a lot more hectic then I originally planed for. If people are still interested I will try to finish this.

There were stupid roosters cawing at the top of their lungs. Stiles looked at his alarm clock, it was only 5:30, he usually didn't get up for school for another hour. Although he supposed that of the three he hated this early wake up call the least, although he still wasn't super enthusiastic since they hadn't stopped cawing even after he had actually got out of bed. He couldn't even see the stupid roosters, well at least until he left his room and he saw them running around on the ground. He found they were definitely roosters due to the whole red fringe on the tops of their heads. He looked down the hallway to his father's room and frowned. How could his Dad sleep through the racket that the roosters were making?

He made his way as quietly as he could, mostly by habit because he couldn't hear his own footsteps over the sound of the rooster crowing. He swung the door open and saw his father still asleep he frowned, his father wasn't exactly a light sleeper but he was sure that anyone would wake up to the sound that the roosters were making. He closed the door anyways and made his way down back down the hall and cringed as the cawing continued. He realized that he was going to have deal with this for another hour if he stayed there and the sound which had been annoying to begin with was getting into the grating state. He wasn't going to stay, not with the cawing.

He nodded his head his mind made up, he put some clothes on not really caring which ones he was wearing and made his way to his jeep. His driver's side window with taped up with plastic sheeting to keep the weather and sprinklers from getting the interior of his car wet. He got into his jeep and quickly made his way over to Scott's. He looked at his watch again, he didn't want to bother his friend but there was still more than an hour before school started and he didn't know where else to go. He decided to call first, after all it seemed slightly less rude then climbing into his window unannounced this early in the morning. He took out his phone and dialed Scott's number waiting for his friend to answer the phone.

"Stiles?" Scott asked sounding tired and annoyed.

"Kiera." Stiles said simply and he heard Scott sigh.

"Alright I'll be down in a moment, don't try to climb into my window." Stiles nodded then realized he needed a verbal answer.

"I'll be here." he said then hung up. He waited a few moments before the door opened and Scott stood there on his front porch in his pajamas a gray t-shirt and simple blue pj bottoms. Stiles nodded and made his way over his friend.

"What'd she do this time?" Scott asked.

* * *

School itself went okay, he was a little tired from his lack of sleep but nothing too serious. Scott being a werewolf seemed to suffer no ill-effects from being woken so early. Lucky him. Stiles this time was determined to do anything he could to end this. He thought at first that he could handle 12 days of venegefulness but he was pretty sure that it was going to get worse. So he was at the Vet's clinic talking with one of the few people who might know how to get Kiera's spells to stop. He was waiting however not he minded. The spells against him were painful and annoying but Deaton was taking care of a sick dog. He didn't even try to put himself in front of the dog, because in 12 days his problems with Kiera would over... as long as she didn't accidentally kill him, but Deaton told him the dog sickness wasn't curable. So instead he waited patiently for Deaton to care of his patient. Deaton eventually brought him into the backroom where they were less likely to be overheard. As soon as it seemed like they were alone Deaton asked.

"Are you okay Stiles?" Stiles looked at him and then realized that the bruises and cuts on his face still weren't healed.

"Kiera, she's my ex-girlfriend... and a witch and she wasn't really fond of my dumping her." Stiles said bitterly.

"She did this to you?" Deaton asked concerned and Stiles scoffed.

"Physically no, she had animals do it to me." Deaton nodded and Stiles wanted to shout at him, because he looked so calm about the whole thing. He reminded himself that was why he had come to Deaton, because he was more knowledgeable and might have a way to stop Kiera from being able to hurt/bother him.

"She spelled animals to attack you." he said with no hint of emotion that would tell Stiles anything, which he found extremely annoying but he managed not to say anything other then.

"Yes," then he frowned as he remembered the turtledoves that hadn't really been real animals "There were these turtledoves and I looked up pictures of them on the internet and they looked real different. I mean the bodies of the doves were actually turtle shells, not dove bodies and they were hard." he said absently touching his head remembering the headache he had had yesterday. "They really shouldn't have been able to fly, not with the hard shell bodies that they had."

"Witches can make things that are normally not real, real." Deaton said with a nod and Stiles struggled a bit repressing a scoff, he already knew that.

"How can I get her to stop?" he asked the question that brought him there in the first place. Deaton frowned and looked pensive so Stiles fiddled with his hands like he did often times when he knew he was going to have to wait for a bit, he had already waited for like what seemed like forever. It took a significant effort for him to keep his mouth shut and let Deaton think when all he wanted to do was ask him question after question.

"I'm sorry but magic is incredibly..." Deaton paused for a long moment "complicated, the best thing I can come up with is a protection spell but I can only protect you inside your house, outside of it would still be fair game." Stiles sighed, he had really hoped that Deaton would be able to come with something that would stop Kiera from torturing him for 9 more days, but apparently it was in vain. However, at least he wouldn't be going home empty handed, he would at least be able to stop Kiera from bothering him inside of his house, like she had done that day. However since 2 or 3 "events" had been outside it wouldn't put much of a dent in Kiera plans. He supposed though that it was better then nothing. Deaton must have saw the disappointed look in his eyes or his stance because he said.

"I'll keep looking." Stiles sighed again because until Deaton actually found a way to protect him, there was nothing he could do but let Kiera do what she wanted but at least he had a way to protect himself in his own house.

* * *

The next morning Stiles had a hardy bowl of cocoa puffs and he couldn't keep his eyes from wondering to and fro as they took in the sky line he could see from his kitchen window, he wondered what kind of thing Kiera had planned for that day. Stiles had had to hide the symbols and things he had painted on the wall so that he didn't have to explain it to his Dad. His Dad was looking more and more tired, more and more creatures were coming to Beacon Hills and it was wearing his father out; particularly the lying and deceiving of his fellow police officers. His father had always prided himself on his honesty and he hated having to lie, even though he knew that his coworkers wouldn't believe him without some serious proof. Also apparently his father couldn't see or hear any of the roosters, so apparently Kiera targeted only him, at least with that spell because he still had a broken wind shield that proved it was not all in his head.

His eyes searched his backyard and skyline but couldn't seem to find anything out of place. His swing from his childhood was still where it used to be, it look different though sadder, neglected. It hadn't been sat on for a long time. He stood up anyways when the time came to get ready, at least at the moment it seemed to be keeping things from coming into his house.

A few minutes later Stiles came down the stairs dressed for school and battle. Last night he had decided he was not going to let Kiera hurt him anymore or at least he was going to do his best to protect against it. He had a toy plastic shield he had found in his old toys, he wasn't sure how effective it would be but if something broke the toy shield it was something that didn't hit him first. He also wore a helmet to protect his head, because the last thing he wanted was a headache like he had had the day before yesterday. He looked ridiculous and he felt ridiculous but he did not want to become even more injured.

He opened the door and with a deep breath stepped into the yard only to see nothing flying at his head. He looked around cautiously as he made the way to his jeep nothing...maybe Kiera had just decided that she was being petty and had just decided to stop...no sooner had the thought entered his head then his phone rang on instinct he answered it without much thought.

"Hello."

"Stiles Stilinski wears makeup." it wasn't Kiera voice but he definitely could hear her voice behind the insult. He sighed, calling birds, he should have seen this coming.

Review please and for those that celebrate it Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays!


End file.
